in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Sapphire Shortcoming (Issue Five of the Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem)
Note from PeaVZ108: Here's the fifth episode of QotLRG. Featuring Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji and a special appearance of Captain Brineybeard from Cuphead! Previous Episode: Emerald Emergency Main plot Friends in fighting Starcade and Kyoji are shocked to witness the return of Shogo the Warlord, due to unforeseen forces of evil enchanting the Orb of Power. To combat this evil, both guy and girl must travel to the Seven Worlds of Wonder to recover the missing gems of the Legendary Rainbow Gem to destroy the new Orb of Power. Current episode plot Episode Five: Sapphire Shortcoming Time is running out for our heroes, as Shogo the Warlord has turned Earth into nothing but a war planet. Meanwhile, the fifth World of Wonder takes the gang to an aquatic world where fishes and sea creatures can talk. The gang must recruit Sean Sapphire, who was shortly captured by the meanest pirate captain of the high seas, Captain Brineybeard. Shortly after, Starcade gets captured too, while being mistaken as Cala Maria, Captain Brineybeard's love interest. Can Kyoji and the gemstones come up with a plan to save the both of them? Cast * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * Shogo the Warlord * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Captain Brineybeard Story The gang enters the fifth World of Wonder, which takes them to a beach right outside the aquatic world of Sapphire Seas where fishes and sea creatures can talk. Red Ruby: Where are we? *looks around* Oh my god, we're stranded! Emma Emerald: That's odd, does Sean Sapphire really live on a beach? Starcade: I'm guessing...that's what we are about to find out. Emma Emerald: Based on what I last heard of him, he was living in some sort of ocean city. I don't know where he went once it was destroyed. Kyoji: But if the portal brought us here, we must be close to where Sean Sapphire is. Gary Garnet: Hey, guys! I have a theory Sean lives here after all. Kyoji: Whoa, really? Gary Garnet: There is a city underneath the island we are standing on. It's called Sapphire Seas. There is a sign written in Fantasian language, and luckily, I was able to translate that with my Translathingamajig. Starcade: So I assume that's the name of your invention? Gary Garnet: Yes. Toby Topaz: Let's get into the seas then! Just as Toby Topaz enters the water, he gets out of it quickly. Kyoji: What's wrong? Toby Topaz: I'm afraid...if we can't breathe! I'm too handsome to die! Kyoji: Don't worry, I got this. Kyoji enters the water and briefly removes his mask. He discovers the fact that anyone can breathe normally in the water and hear the conversations of the different sea creatures. Starcade: What did you see? Kyoji pops out of the water with his mask back on. Kyoji: It's safe in there. I can breathe and hear the fishes talk! Red Ruby: That's ridiculous! I haven't 'breathed '''in water before? Kyoji: That's because you never tried! Red Ruby: Fine, but this is only to prove you wrong. ''Red Ruby enters the water and realises that Kyoji is right. However, he decides to keep his ego on. Red Ruby: I knew it all along! I was just using reverse psychology on Kyoji! Gary Garnet: Prove it! Define reverse psychology. Red Ruby: Uh....but you know it too! Eventually, everyone enters the water. Emma Emerald: I can't believe my body parts! Gary, mind if you determine what kind of water this is? Gary Garnet: Already on it. *takes out an invention of his* 98% oxygen? This isn't ordinary water, it's oxygen-concentrated water! Starcade: Incredible! Toby Topaz: So I guess I won't die after all. Phew. A giant shark approaches them. Red Ruby: ARGH!!! SHARK! *takes out a stick of TNT* Kyoji: Dude, dynamite won't work underwater. Red Ruby: What do you mean it won't work? Dynamite ALWAYS works! Kyoji: Not in this case. The fire used to light it will be gone before it can light the fuse of the dynamite. Red Ruby: You're right. Are there any other ways to bypass that menace? Gary Garnet: I don't really have weapons in my inventory now. Emma Emerald: Even my telepathic calls will be useless, so I guess no. Starcade: Why not? Emma Emerald: It only works with forest animals. I would love to summon seagulls, but they aren't from the forest. Starcade: That's a good point. Kyoji: I have an idea. Starcade: What? Kyoji: RUN! I mean...SWIM! The gang swim away from the giant shark. Red Ruby: You have a freakin' sword! Why not kill it? Kyoji: I can't kill a creature just because it behaves the way a normal creature of the same species does. Toby Topaz: There! We're getting close! Red Ruby: What are you talking about? Toby Topaz points out to what seems like an underwater city. Starcade: Woah, cool! Red Ruby: That's basically your reaction to every new place you've been to, right? Starcade: Yeah, you have a problem with that? Red Ruby: Uh...nope? Emma Emerald: I must say, Sean Sapphire's new home looks pretty amazing underwater. The gang swim into the borderlands of Sapphire Seas, as Gary Garnet explains the different species of sea creatures that the others point out. Toby Topaz: *points to a whale* What is that fish, Gary? Gary Garnet: I just told you, it's a whale. And for the seventeenth time, whales are mammals, not fish! Kyoji: Um...guys? You might want to keep the volume down. Gary Garnet: Why is that? Kyoji points to the giant shark that has been chasing them. Kyoji: Quick, hide behind the corals! The gang hides behind the corals Kyoji has found. Gary Garnet: Don't worry, sharks are colour blind! There's no way they'll be able to find us out! Unfortunately, the giant shark finds them thanks to its acute sense of smell. Kyoji: Colour blind, but NOT blind. Gary Garnet: Whoops, I forgot that sharks have good senses of smell. The giant shark licks its lips and opens its jaws wide, as it prepares to make a meal out of the gang. However, just then, the gang hear someone crying out "Tally ho!", before a dolphin rushes in to knock the giant shark unconscious. Kyoji: Why, thank you for saving us, uh... Starcade: Who are you? ???: Perhaps you shall take a closer look on the dolphin's head. The gang do so, and discover the next gemstone, Sean Sapphire, riding a dolphin. Sean Sapphire: Look who it is! Red, Gary, Toby and Emma! Where's Amelia and Diana though? Gary Garnet: We're still searching for those two, it'll take a while. Sean Sapphire: And these are your two friends? What are their names? Kyoji: Kyoji, and that is Starcade. And it's really nice of you to save us, Sean. Sean Sapphire: It's pronounced as "Shawn", but you're welcome. I need you to do me a favour though. Kyoji: What is it? Sean Sapphire: Take me with you. I want out of this world. Kyoji: Well, we are going to ask you to come join us anyway. We're gathering all the gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem back together. Sean Sapphire: That's the best of news I've ever heard! For so long, I've been on the run...er swim. The gang give each other confused looks. Sean Sapphire: You see, I possess the powers to control the tides, call in sea creatures and cast the storms. I am a valuable piece of gemstone, much more valuable than gold. Pirates out there have been hunting me down for years, and it's about time I take a break. Here, take a look at this. Sean Sapphire shows them a book of treasures. '' Sean Sapphire: Flip to page 404. ''Kyoji takes the book, flips it to the page as told and reads the information of Sean Sapphire. Kyoji: "This valuable piece of gemstone is known as Sean Sapphire, the only sapphire known to breathe, swim and talk. He has the power to control..." *continues reading* Wow, I understand where this is going. Emma Emerald: Yikes, that means we have to avoid the pirates up there in order to leave. Gary Garnet: Sean, is there a portal at Sapphire Seas? Sean Sapphire: There isn't a portal there, but I have seen a portal on an island. That island is where the roughest and toughest pirate captain lives, Captain Brineybeard. Gary Garnet: *enunciating* Cap-tain-bri-ney-beard... Starcade: Who's...ugh, why do I even keep asking? Sean Sapphire: He owns the meanest pirate ship ever, and the only known pirate ship to be a monster in disguise. Rumor has it that he does not NEED a crew either. I've been on several escape attempts, but I have never succeeded once, and it's all because of that captain. Red Ruby: What does he possibly want with you? Sean Sapphire: Just read the book! Red Ruby grabs the book of treasures from Kyoji and reads the information Kyoji has just read. Sean Sapphire: In other words, we will all be in danger. That dubious pirate will want all of us as his treasures, especially me. Red Ruby: So I guess there's no way out then. We're doomed! Sean Sapphire: Not quite. I know a shortcut to Captain Brineybeard's island. This way! The gang follow Sean Sapphire as he directs them to the shortcut. Sean Sapphire: So...Starcade, was it? Starcade: Yup, hi. That's me. Sean Sapphire: Your friend in the mask briefly mentioned about gathering all the gemstones back together. What's the deal about that? Starcade: It's on an account of saving Earth. You see, a warlord by the name of Shogo, who was supposed to be dead, has now been brought back to life and is causing a rampage on our home planet. Therefore, we will need all seven gemstones back together, and you're just the fifth. Sean Sapphire: So that explains why Amelia and Diana aren't with you guys yet. Anyway, there is something I should tell you personally. Starcade: What's that? Sean Sapphire: Captain Brineybread is madly in love with Cala Maria and wishes to marry her. Cala Maria is a giant mermaid with a purple octopus for hair, who is able to resize herself at will. And you have a striking resemblance to Cala Maria, so be careful. Starcade: This means I'm in danger too? Sean Sapphire: Both of us are. He wants to use me as a way to impress Cala Maria and win her heart. Suddenly, a net swoops over Sean Sapphire. '' Sean Sapphire: Help! It's Captain Brineybeard! Kyoji: Quick! Sean needs our help! Sean Sapphire: It's pronounced as "Shawn", not "Sea-n"! ''The gang swim towards the net. But just as Kyoji could cut it with his sword, the net disappears, and Sean Sapphire disappears. Emma Emerald: He's gone! Red Ruby: What are we gonna do, huh? Toby Topaz: Our friend Sean may be gone, but we got to stay positive! Kyoji: Toby's right. Pessimism is a downfall factor in any situation, we can't give up! We'll just have to go to Captain Brineybeard's ship ourselves! Suddenly, the same giant shark the gang encountered earlier gives chase once again. Red Ruby: Not sharks again! Kyoji: Swim ahead, guys! A montage of the gang being chased around by the giant shark plays. Until, Kyoji spots a few boulders on the surface of the water. Kyoji: There! If we can get to the rocks, we'll be safe. Emma Emerald: Great plan. Gary Garnet: With you all the way! The gang swim towards the boulders and make it there, well all except Toby Topaz. Starcade: Anyone seen Toby Topaz? Gary Garnet: He's still down there! Starcade: I'll save him. *jumps back into the water* Starcade swims towards Toby Topaz, who is by now too tired to continue swimming. She grabs Toby Topaz and swims him to safety, while getting her right arm grazed by a shark tooth in the process. Toby Topaz: Oh gosh, Starcade! I'm so sorry... Starcade: I'm just glad you're alright. Injury or not. Toby Topaz: That actually means a lot, thanks. Kyoji: At least everyone else is safe here. Red Ruby: Next time that shark dares to eat us again, I'll be ready! *takes out a dynamite* Kyoji throws Red Ruby's stick of TNT, which explodes before it hits the water. Meanwhile, on Captain Brineybeard's ship... Sean Sapphire: You no-good captain! Release me at once! Captain Brineybeard: Yarrrrrr!!! Ye shall do nicely for me lady Cala Maria! Once I find her, me dreams will come true! We can rule ye entire ocean together! Sean Sapphire: You're not going to use me as a weapon, you dope! Captain Brineybeard: Yar har har, of course not! Sean Sapphire: Really? Captain Brineybeard: Nope! Har har har! Captain Brineybeard hears the explosion of Red Ruby's stick of TNT and grabs his telescope. Captain Brineybeard: What is going on in there? *sees through his telescope and spots "Cala Maria"* Yo ho ho and a bucket full of joy! It is me lady Cala Maria! Time to sail me ship! Meanwhile, Starcade reveals to the gang what Sean Sapphire told her earlier. Kyoji: So the captain's after you too? Just because of your striking resemblance with his favourite mermaid? Starcade: Yeah, so we have to be careful once we get onto his ship. Red Ruby: I don't really like this. Starcade: We all don't. Captain Brineybeard: Me lady Cala Maria! May the fishes of ye seas be with you! Starcade: Uh oh. Captain Brineybeard grabs Starcade and brings her up the ship. The gemstones hide themselves behind the rocks. Kyoji: Starcade, I'm coming! Unfortunately, Kyoji is not fast enough as Captain Brineybeard sails away with both Sean Sapphire and Starcade. Captain Brineybeard: *to Kyoji* Let ye be a lesson to you, landlubber! Ye will never have Cala Maria, yar hear me? Kyoji: But she's not... The gemstones emerge from their hiding spots. Red Ruby: *sarcastically* Great! Now that pirate has the girl too! That won't be a burden. Kyoji: I'm not letting Captain Brineybeard get away with this. Red Ruby: Good luck with that. If you want to save Earth, you got to deal with the situation yourself! I'm not going to help you on this one. Kyoji: For goodness sake, that's my friend back there! I'm not leaving her behind, not with Captain Brineybeard! And Sean Sapphire too, he's part of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, remember? Toby Topaz: Kyoji's right. Besides, she saved me from that shark earlier. I should be repaying her kindness! Emma Emerald: None of them deserve this fate, we should help! Red Ruby: *to Kyoji* Okay, fine. I get it. You're a ninja, and ninjas have their rules and sworn duties. But I'm not, so I won't help! And that's that! *snaps his fingers* Everyone stares at Red Ruby angrily. Kyoji: Alright then. I suppose you'll be saving the world on your own then. Well, good luck with that, mate! C'mon, gang! The gang leaves Red Ruby behind, who later regrets what he said. Red Ruby: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Kyoji: What do you want? Red Ruby: *sighs* I take back what I said, all right? I'm sorry. It's just...I'm really very frustrated on how this is going, you know? With all the setbacks, the misfortunes and all the yama-lama-ding-dong. I just wanted this to be over quick so that I can live my life normally again. My only real friends are you guys, and losing you guys as my friends is the last thing that I wish would happen. Even Gary Garnet. Toby Topaz: You-you mean it? Red Ruby: Yes, and I'm terribly sorry for... Toby Topaz: GROUP HUG! Red Ruby: Wait a minute...NO...er...I mean, go ahead. Yeah. The gang form a group hug with Red Ruby, who reluctantly gives in. Red Ruby: Now let's go rescue the two of em'! Kyoji: That's what I'm talking about! Question is, how do we get to the ship? Gary Garnet: Maybe we don't need to go to the ship, maybe we just lure it! Emma Emerald: But how? Gary Garnet: We're all gemstones, right? Except Kyoji, of course. So here's my plan. Toby and Emma will lure the ship here, because the captain will want more gemstones. He's a pirate after all. Red will then distract the captain with dynamite. The rest of us will then climb up onto the ship and perform our rescue mission. Red Ruby: Heck yeah, I like that idea! Gary Garnet: You're just saying it because of dynamite, aren't you? Red Ruby: Not just that. You're a genius, even though we've fought each other a lot in the past. Gary Garnet: Nah, spare me the compliments. You're a pretty cool gemstone yourself. Kyoji: Gary, your plan could work! Let's execute it. Toby Topaz and Emma Emerald swim towards where the ship last headed. The others get into their positions. Emma Emerald: Did you happen to see the ship making a turn? Toby Topaz: Not really, why? Emma Emerald: We can't go too far, in case we lose track of where we swim. Plus, there are many sailors and pirates like Captain Brineybeard out there. Toby Topaz: That's a good point. Now where could the ship be? Meanwhile, on Captain Brineybeard's ship, Captain Brineybeard is attempting to impress Starcade, who he still thinks is Cala Maria, with Sean Sapphire. Captain Brineybeard: Me lady Cala Maria, will ye accept this sapphire and marry me? Starcade: Keep your filthy hands off me! There are more beautiful mermaids out there than me! A sapphire alone won't impress me! Sean Sapphire: But Starc... Starcade: *whispers to Sean Sapphire* Shh...I got this! *winks* Sean Sapphire: *whispers back* I hope so. Captain Brineybeard: But me lady, there be no other mermaid as pretty as ye. There must be some other way to win yer heart... Captain Brineybeard spots Toby Topaz and Emma Emerald in the water, just as Gary Garnet has intended. Captain Brineybeard: Lookie what we've got yere! A topaz and an emerald! And they are alive? That will impress me lady Cala Maria. Get them, ye ship! Ship: HAW-HAW-HAW-HAW-HAW! The ship chases after Toby Topaz and Emma Emerald, who swim back to the gang as fast as possible. Toby Topaz: Alright, when I say "Dive!", dive underwater out of sight! Emma Emerald: Loud and clear. Toby Topaz and Emma Emerald soon arrive back at the boulders. Captain Brineybeard: Yo ho ho! I have yer now! *throws a net at the two gemstones* Toby Topaz: Dive, now! Toby Topaz and Emma Emerald soon dive underwater, out of the captain's sight, only to confuse him. Captain Brineybeard: Come back yere, ye cowards! Red Ruby emerges from his position and throws sticks of TNT at the ship. Captain Brineybeard: A ruby? It'll be more valuable than those cowardly gemstones! Ship, let's get that ruby! Ship: HAW-HAW-HAW-HAW-HAW! As the ship inches closer to Red Ruby, the latter dives underwater, confusing the captain even more. The rest of the gang, led by Kyoji, emerge from their positions and board Captain Brineybeard's ship. Red Ruby shortly joins too. Kyoji: Alright, captain. *points his sword at Captain Brineybeard* Your plan is about to swim with the fishes! Hand over Sean Sapphire and "Cala Maria" at once! Captain Brineybeard: Hmmm...how about NO? Captain Brineybeard whistles, summoning an army of dogfish onto the ship. Kyoji: Alright, gang. This might be "ruff", but I have a plan. Toby, go rescue Sean and Starcade. Emma Emerald: What about the rest of us? Kyoji: We're going to battle the captain and his dogfish. The "Shootin' and Lootin'" soundtrack plays. Kyoji and the gemstones pit their skills against the dogfish. Meanwhile, Captain Brineybeard fires bullets from his octo-gun. Captain Brineybeard: Yer skills be like me buried treasure, just a myth! Kyoji: Oh really? The gang show Captain Brineybeard his army of dogfish in defeat. Kyoji: It's all over, captain. Now hand over those two at once. Captain Brineybeard: Never, ye landlubbers! Captain Brineybeard rings a bell without hesitation. He then runs and grabs Starcade, together with Sean Sapphire, and jumps off the ship. Red Ruby: Get back here, you dork! The ship rumbles, before tossing the gang into the water. It has now turned into a whale-like monster. Gary Garnet: I don't like the looks of this. Ship: HAW-HAW-HAW-HAW-HAW! Emma Emerald: Now that ship's getting on my nerves! Kyoji: FIGHT! The ship fires cannonballs, spinning fireballs and even pink laser beams. However, the gang retaliate without fear, but soon realise that they are not actually harming the ship. '' Gary Garnet: The ship doesn't feel a thing! We can't hit its body, there must be a weak point. Ship: HAW-HAW-HAW-HAW-HAW! *opens its mouth wide to reveal its uvula doing the attacking* Emma Emerald: I'm getting tired of that ship's sounds! Gary Garnet: If we can destroy the ship's uvula, it will no longer be able to attack! Kyoji: Red, it's your time to shine again. Red Ruby: You mean...*takes out a stick of TNT* Kyoji: Yes...dynamite. Blow up the uvula! Red Ruby: What's a uvula? ''Gary Garnet explains to Red Ruby on what the uvula of a person is. Red Ruby: You got it, Kyoji! Red Ruby throws TNT sticks at the ship's uvula with all his might, until it is eventually destroyed. Ship: HAW-HAW-Haw-haw-haw...*passes out* Red Ruby: Like I said, Kyoji. Dynamite 'ALWAYS '''works! Emma Emerald: It's about time that ship shut his yapper! Toby Topaz: At least the ship is ours, but where is Captain Brineybeard? ''The gang spot Captain Brineybeard carrying both Starcade and Sean Sapphire with him. Kyoji: There he is! After him! The gang board the now-unconscious ship and steer it towards Captain Brineybeard, who swims with all his might. Captain Brineybeard: Yer never getting me treasures, yer hear me? Kyoji: We'll see about that. Ready, Toby? Toby Topaz: Ready! Toby Topaz enters the ship's mouth. Gary Garnet: Fire in the hole! The ship wakes up and fires Toby Topaz out of disgust at Captain Brineybeard. Toby Topaz kicks Captain Brineybeard in the butt, causing him to release both Starcade and Sean Sapphire. Toby Topaz: Are you two alright? Starcade: Yes, and thanks for saving us! Sean Sapphire: I would have thanked too, but she did it first. Toby Topaz: Hey, nothing personal. I couldn't bear to see you in danger after helping me out earlier. Now let's get back to the ship. The three of them swim back to the ship, as Captain Brineybeard curses the gang in pirate accent. Kyoji: We did it! Red Ruby: And it was all thanks to...uh...everyone. Kyoji: It's great that you have a change of heart, I appreciate it. Red Ruby: Well, now I feel more satisfied knowing that I have real friends with me. Sean Sapphire: Alright, everyone. I'll be steering the ship to the portal. Sit back and enjoy the smooth sailing ahead! Emma Emerald: That's cool, you can steer ships too? Sean Sapphire: I did steal a few ships from a few pirates when they tried kidnapping me, so I got used to it after all this time. Sean Sapphire steers the ship to the portal, as everyone sings repeatedly "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer" for some reason, until the ship reaches the island. Sean Sapphire then anchors the ship. Sean Sapphire: Alright, the portal lies just ahead. Guys? Sean Sapphire notices that the gang are still singing. Sean Sapphire: GUYS! Kyoji: Ahem...sorry. Got a little carried away there. Emma Emerald: To the next portal...wait, who's the next gemstone to find? Kyoji: Amelia Amethyst. Right after that, we'll find Diana Diamond. Starcade: Woo hoo! Progress! Sean Sapphire activates the portal, which lights up purple in colour. As the gang are about to enter, Starcade receives a notification from Green Shadow. Starcade: Um...guys? Gary Garnet: What is it? Starcade: You might wanna come look at this. Starcade shows another video clip sent by Green Shadow, which depicts scenes of Shogo the Warlord terrorising the different countries and continents. Kyoji: This is bad. The entire Earth is imminent to a holocaust as we speak. We have to find Amelia Amethyst, and get her to help us! Sean Sapphire: Let's go find Amelia Amethyst! The gang enter the portal to the next World of Wonder. However, just then, Toby Topaz runs out again. Toby Topaz: ADVENTURE! *winks at the camera, breaking the fourth wall* Kyoji: Get a move on! *drags Toby Topaz back inside* (To be continued on the next episode: Amethyst Atrocity) Trivia *Cala Maria, another Cuphead boss, is mentioned in this episode, though she has never appeared. ** Coincidentally, Cala Maria was originally going to be the one featured. However, the roleplayer remembered her as CITRONtanker's character and replaces her with Captain Brineybeard instead. *Toby Topaz's last line is a reference to Ivor breaking the fourth wall in A Portal to Mystery from Minecraft Story Mode. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108